


Kuroko no Kindergarten

by jhengchie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kuroko was hired as an exclusive kindergarten teacher for Japan’s  elite sons and future CEOs aka Generation of Miracles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a day at the Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> Because chibi GoM are adorable like baby bunnies XD

Kuroko’s job was not the highest paying ever recorded in history, yet he was still happy most of the time; it pays his rent and bills and was enough for him to splurge on a couple of things like vanilla shake. Kuroko’s job was simple but it required patience and a lot of creativity.

 

Kuroko was a hired tutor for Japan’s elite boys dubbed as the _Generation of Miracles._ The bunch of four year olds were the future of Japan’s largest businesses and he had the task to look after them while their parents slave themselves in the corporate world.

 

The five boys were brats, spoiled to death at such a young age that Kuroko was reluctant to take on the job, but a pay relatively high for his expertise and a growling stomach played a big role on taking on the job.

 

He come to the Akashi corporate towers at 8am and goes to the 2nd floor where half of the space was converted to a daycare. Kuroko greeted Kagami, the hired chef of the Akashi household who prepares the food for the kids, and Kiyoshi, who was in charge of security.

 

“Vanilla latte?” Kagami asked Kuroko who nodded and proceeded to his small desk to prepare for the kids’ arrival by 9 am.

 

“How are you holding up?” Kagami asked as he handed him the coffee.

 

“Oh the kids? Great so far.” Kuroko said and Kagami laughed.

 

“I can taste the sarcasm Kuroko.” Kagami replied and then left for the kitchen to prepare Murasakibara’s mountain of snacks, Akashi’s apple juice and crackers, Kise’s cheese sandwich, Midorima’s read bean soup and Aomine’s tempura bento.

 

Kuroko sighed, because the kids have their adorable side (mostly when Aomine is fast asleep and cuddling Kise) but when they are wide awake, they are a bunch of brats.

 

The clocked chimed 9 am and on cue, the door opened with the rainbow heads being escorted by their bodyguards; Midorima’s body guard also carried a box of red bean soup as ration for the month while Murasakibara’s body guard handed Kagami various snacks. The boys greeted Kagami briefly before storming inside the room to greet their sensei. Kuroko smiled at the boys, wearing their uniforms designed by Kise’s mother herself, and helped them on their respective color coordinated tables and chairs.

 

“Breakfast first?” Kuroko asked and the boys chirped loudly, Murasakibara being the happiest.

 

Kagami served the food; Kuroko helped him distribute it to the kids who were immediately focusing on their meals to notice a blushing Kagami and a smiling Kuroko. Kuroko would not admit it to anyone, but part of the reason why he accepted the job and tolerated the rainbow heads was because of Kagami who had welcomed him on his first day and offered to make him lunch; the vanilla milkshake was divine too.

 

The boys ran around the padded area as Kuroko gathered their artworks he assigned them to do. He looked at the colors and lines the toddlers drew and smiled as he saw how Kise was a complete copy of what he drew as an example, and Aomie is just not meant for art.

 

Aomine and kise were doing a race while Akashi and Midorima settled for a board game of snakes and ladders, and Murasakibara all but lazed around with a bag of vegetable crisps after taking a few laps and deeming himself tired.

 

“Nap time in ten minutes.” Kuroko called out and soon pulled out the futons from a closet, Kagami ad Kiyoshi immediately helping the teacher with the task.

 

The boys yawned and took their places, Kise almost instantly cuddling with Aomine before the two dozed off, and Kuroko felt a certain paternal pride watching the boys sleep peacefully.

 

“I have some Vanilla Shake.” Kagami offered and Kuroko nodded with a small smile, following the chef to the small pantry for them to laze around while the boys took their routine nap.

 

‘Thank you Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said as he received the white gold of a drink.

 

“No problem, how are they today?” Kagami asked.

 

“Same. Akashi seemed to be smarter for his age but his ‘I am absolute’ attitude is a bit bothering.” Kuroko confessed.

 

“Well _He_ is absolute in some ways as he is a son of Japan’s powerful tycoon.” Kagami pointed out.

 

“He is. But it doesn’t give him right to be above others.” Kuroko dead panned.

 

“That’s why you are here for sensei; teach them the values that their parents are too busy to do for them.” Kagami said and Kuroko nodded.

 

“I guess it’s in my job description.” Kuroko smiled and took another sip of his drink.


	2. Happy Birthday sensei!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko sensei takes care of rainbow heads that were a bunch of mischief. But when his birthday came, the bunch of mischief went out of their way to actually give their sensei the best birthday present ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally missed Kuroko’s birthday, yeah, I am late but I just wanted to write this one down ^^

 

“Kurokocchi sensei!” Kise called out

 

“Yes Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked as he knelt before the teacher.

 

“Do you like Vanilla or chocolate?” Kise asked with a bright smile and Kuroko answered immediately.

 

“Vanilla.” The teacher replied and Kise nodded and then ran away.

 

“Teach!” Aomine called out and Kuroko looked at him with a raised brow. “Kuroko-sensei.” Aomine corrected himself.

 

“Yes Aomine-kun?” Kuroko asked.

 

“Do you play sports?” Aomine asked and Kuroko paused to ponder.

 

“I enjoy basketball but I am not good at it” Kuroko replied.

 

“Cool! I want to play too when I grow up.” Aomine grinned and ran to Kise which made Kuroko curious of how the two might end up together in the future and headlines of Kise Pharmaceuticals Inc. and Aomine Healthcare Group would merge into one company wasn’t too farfetched.

 

“Kurochin sensei, do you like sweets?” Murasakibara asked.

 

“I love Vanilla milkshakes.” Kuroko answered and the titan purple haired boy handed him a pack of Vanilla bean cake. “Thank you Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko patted the boy’s hair and the purple hair smiled and then ran to Kagami to get some more snacks.

 

“Do you read books sensei?” Midorima asked and Kuroko nodded. “Do you like fairytales?” He inquired and Kuroko nodded once.

 

“In a way yes, but not Disney fairytales.” Kuroko replied.

 

“Have you found your princess then?” Midorima inquired further and kuroko was caught by surprise.

 

“Oh, not really. Have you?” Kuroko asked back and Midorima shook his head.

 

“I am four, sensei.” Midorima answered and Kuroko chuckled slightly.

 

“Then you’ll have plenty of time to look for her then.” Kuroko responded and the boy ran off towards the pile of stuffed toys to pick out a frog.

 

“Tetsuya Sensei.” Akashi called out and the bluenette looked at the serious looking four year old.

 

“Yes Akashi kun?” Kuroko asked and the boy grinned wide.

 

“Sensei, do you know that this is a special day?” Akashi asked and Kuroko paused to think of the reason why.

 

“Uhm, it’s not a holiday isn’t it?” Kuroko asked and the red head shook his head. “Not your birthday either.” Kuroko said and Akashi shook his head again. Kiyoshi-san?” Kuroko inquired but Akashi shook his head again. “Kagami-kun?” Kuroko dared to asked but Akashi just grinned at him.

 

The lights went out and soon Kuroko could hear mixed voices of the five rainbow heads while he saw flouting flames being carried towards him. He could hear Kagami and Kiyoshi’s voices and he was shocked as he heard them urge him to make a wish and blow out the candles. Kuroko looked at the dancing flames, counting 23 thin sparkling candles and then moved his eyes up to meet Kagami’s beautiful red orbs and lopsided grin that he may have secretly fantasized in one of his daydreams.

 

He blew out the candles after making a wish and the lights were switched on again to reveal the five toddlers carrying gifts of sorts, Kiyoshi carrying a pet carriage, and Kagami holding the cake.

 

“It’s Vanila Kurokocchi sensei!” Kise squealed and Kurko swiped his finger on the frosting and put it inside his mouth.

 

“taste great!” Kuroko answered and Kise was smiling brightly that he puts the sun to shame.

 

“Kagachin baked it sensei.” Murasakibara pointed and Kuroko looked at the red head grinning sheepishly.

 

“Thank you kagami-kun.” Kuroko bowed to the chef and Kagami coughed and waved him off.

 

“Cake!!!!!” Murasakibara shouted and Kagami took that a sign to cut the cake for everyone to enjoy.

 

When the cake was sliced and each has a piece each (Mukrasakibara had about 1/4 of the entire cake), they handed their gifts to the birthday boy.

 

“Open it Kurokocchi sensei!” Kise was ecstatic and Kuroko did as he was told, revealing stylish shirts and pants that Kise’s mother might have picked up for him. “Do you lie it?” Kise’s eyes were wide and hopeful that Kuroko instantly replied with a yes. Kise squealed happily about it, of course the ball of sunshine was just as yellow as the sun outside and it made him chuckle.

 

“Open mine next!!!!” Daiki said, softly pushing Kise away. Kuroko took the gift and he smiled seeing Aomine picked a basketball and a lifetime membership to one of Aomine group’s facilities.

 

“Thank you Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said and Aomine blushed a bit before grinning and running away.

 

“This is from me Kurochin sensei.” Murasakibara said as he handed a big basket filled with Murasakibara food Corp. products.

 

“Thank you Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko thanked the boy who smiled lazily.

 

“Happy birthday sensei!” Midorima greeted and handed a hard bound book to his teacher.

 

“Oh, thank you.” Kuroko said as he laid his eyes on a limited edition copy of Grimm’s Fairytale.

 

“Happy birthday Tetsuya Sensei.” Akashi greeted him and Kiyoshi handed the birthday boy the pet carriage. Kuroko opened the gate and soon a puppy ran towards him and licked his cheek.

 

“Oh my, thank you Akashi kun. I’ve always wanted one!” Kuroko said while chuckling, the puppy was tickling him. But then the puppy noticed his new target and dashed towards Kagami.

 

The red head’s eyes narrowed as he ran away from the puppy, earning fits of laughters from the kids and the adults while KAgami was shouting curses as the devil chased him.

 

“Nigou!!!” Kuroko called out and the puppy paused and looked at the owner. “Yes you Nigou, leave Kagami alone.” Kuroko called out and the puppy ran towards his master. “I’m sorry Kagami-kun.” Kuroko apologized and Kagami dismissed it.

 

“Thank you all for the presents.” Kuroko turned to the kids.

 

“But Kagami-kun haven’t given his gift yet.” Midorima pointed out.

 

“It’s not the cake?” Kuroko asked curiously.

 

“Oh no sensei.” Akashi said as he grinned before asking Murasakibara to grab Kagami. Kiyoshi then placed a ribbon on Kagami’s head and shoved him towards the birthday boy. “Enjoy your dinner!” Akashi said as he handed them VIP vouchers for an exclusive restaurant.

 

The two were wide eyed but then blushed as the five kids practically shipped them. “I guess we have a dinner to attend to.” Kagami said as he blushed.

 

“Yeah.” Kuroko replied, trying to sound cool despite his voice betraying him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah.. crappy… so this will be kind of drabbles collection so don’t expect too much out of it ^^


	3. dinner dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner Akashi gifted them

 

It was awkward to both of them but it would be a waste to turn down expensive vouchers that only come from a miracle (literally). They were standing in front of the prestigious _Zone_ , one of Akashi Corporation’s successful restaurant ventures. Kuroko wore the clothes Kise gifted him while Kagami wore a stylish casual look that made Kuroko’s mouth gape.

 

“Hey birthday boy!” Kagami greeted him and Kuroko smiled a bit.

 

“Hello Kagami-kun.” Kuroko greeted.

 

“You look really good. Kise’s gift?” Kagami asked and Kuroko nodded. “They have great sense of style, Mrs. Kise is truly a fashionista.” Kagami commented, a grin on his face made him even more desirable.

 

“You are not bad yourself Kagami-kun.” Kuroko replied with a neutral voice to hide the heavy beats his heart w as making.

 

“Let’s go in.” Kagami invited and Kuroko nodded.

 

Kagami walked ahead and handed the guard his voucher. A head waiter approached them and they were seated to a posh booth by the second floor where the carpet was as red as Kagami’s hair and a piano was perched on a side for entertainment.

 

“Very nice interior.” Kuroko commented.

 

“Thank you sir, the owner’s son chose the décor.” The waiter informed him and Kuroko nodded. “Here are the menus, shall I leave while you make your decision?” He asked and Kagami nodded. “Very well, please call me when you are ready to make your order.” He bowed and left the two.

 

“Really expensive looking dishes.” Kuroko muttered to himself.

 

“Relax, try something that you are comfortable with. Besides, it’s been paid for.” Kagami remarked and Kuroko smiled happily.

 

“caviar? Foie gras?” Kuroko asked and Kagami looked at the date.

 

“Salmon eggs and Duck liver” Kagami answered and Kuroko nodded.

 

“You are good at this Kagami-kun.” Kuroko remarked.

 

“Nah, I studied it at culinary school.” Kagami answered.

 

“Just choose for me then, they don’t have burger and fries I am afraid.” Kuroko said, earning a chuckle from Kagami.

 

“Sure” Kagami uttered and called for the waiter.

 

Laid in front of them was an array of delicious food from lobster tails to tiger prawns, steak and mushrooms and even the finest sushi. Kuroko was wide eyed, he had never seen such monstrous spread such as this one, Kagami had ordered a chef’s special not an unlimited buffet.

 

“dig in.” kagami said as he took his knife and fork.

 

“Can we even finish this?” Kuroko asked.

 

“I can but if not, you can get doggy bags for Nigou.” Kagami suggested and Kuroko nodded.

 

They ate in somewhat silence until the waiter served them their wine. “I do hope the chef’s special is up to your liking.” The waiter said and both nodded. “Indeed, Master shall be glad that you are pleased.” He said then bowed before leaving.

 

“They are so formal.” Kuroko commented.

 

“Fine dining requires etiquette” Kagami remarked.

 

“that’s rich coming from you.” Kuroko said and Kagami furrowed his brows.

 

“whatever.” Kagami replied and returned to eating.

 

 

“Compliments from the chef, Happy Birthday.” The waiter returned with a plate of Vanilla cake slices for each one and then lighted a lone candle on Kuroko’s plate.

 

A team of waiters sang him a song and the guests around applauded making Kuroko blush a bit then blew out the candle.

 

“Happy Birthday Kuroko.” Kagami smiled, raising his champagne glass and Kuroko raised his as well.

 

“Thank you Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said and they both drank the champagne with smiles on their faces.

 

 

\---

 

“Sensei, how was the dinner?” Akashi asked and Kuroko patted his head and thanked him.

 

“It was wonderful Akashi-kun.” Kuroko replied.

 

“Are you two together now?” Akashi asked and Kuroko blushed.

 

“No, he didn’t ask.” Kuroko replied.

 

“Taiga-nii!!!” Akashi called out and the cook came with milk and cookies.

 

“yes Akashi?” Taiga said, placing the cookies for the boys to enjoy.

 

“Why are you wasting time?”Akashi asked and the two was dumbfounded.

 

“ _Taiga and Tetsu sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_ ” The boys sang and the two adults blushed.

 

“stop that!” Kagami shushed the boys then turned to Kuroko but his mouth gaped as the teacher’s face met him and they shared a chaste kiss. “Eh?!?!?!” Kagami shrieked as the boys cheered and applauded.

 

‘Taiga-kun” Kuroko said and Kagami grinned at him.

 

“Neh, Tetsuya?” Kagami replied and they had the unspoken agreement of what they feel for each other and their relationship while we are at it.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crappy T.T


	4. the more the merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko accepts more kids to take of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will now add a few more kids in here and pairings will pop up eventually (well Aomine and Kise would be obvious now though)

 

There was a knock on the door and Kuroko attended to it. He walked out of the classroom while the boys were busy doing math (or more likely Emperor Akashi overlooking his peasants who were trying to solve basic addition problems while his eunuch Midorima sat next to him carrying a hawk plushie that was supposed to be his lucky item for the day).

 

“Kids, we’ll have new classmates, be nice to them.” Kuroko introduced three kids of the same age: Two raven haired and a brunette.

 

“Yoh, Takao Kazunari.” One of the raven haired boy said, his eyes had a glint of silver that reminded Midorima of a hawk. The green haired miracle abandoned the plushie and grabbed the boy instantly, leaving the other kids wide eyed.

 

“I need a hawk plushie as  lucky item and you look like one!” Midorima said and Takao grinned.

 

“Sure, I’ll be your lucky item.” Takao replied and the miracles groaned, the boy does not know what he was putting himself into.

 

“Takao-kun is Midorima-san’s executive assistant, Kazunari is his son.” Kuroko explained.

 

“Oh, then that’s good. You could be my assistant!” Midorima said and Kise gasped loudly.

 

“Sure. But I get to call you Shin-chan!” Takao replied and Midorima’s eye twitched.

 

“No way!” HE shouted.

 

“Then I won’t be your lucky item or your assistant.” Takao replied and Midorima gritted his teeth, his lucky item is a hawk and he needs a bigger lucky item for the luck to be better.

 

“Okay.” Midorima breathed out and Takao’s grin widened and he embraced the miracle.

 

“Shin-chan!!!!” Takao shouted.

 

“Shut up you fool!” Midorima tried to push the boy off of him while everyone laughed.

 

“Okay, now, introduce yourself.” Kuroko said as he urged the other raven haired boy to do so.

 

“Hello, I am Tatsuya Himuro and my father is co-owner of H&M snack Food corporation.” He said and upon hearing snack food, Murasakibara immediately grabbed the boy’s hand.

 

“Do you have food?” the purple giant asked and Himuro nodded.

 

‘Why of course Atsushi, did you forget your father co-owned the business because of you?” Himuro replied and Atsushi paused to think before smiling.

 

“Ah Muro-chin!!!!” The giant glomped the raven haired boy who was laughing. “You back? No more America?” Murasakibara asked and Himuro nodded.

 

‘Yeah, expansion’s doing great so mom and I returned here.” Himuro replied and Murasakibara pulled him towards his table to sit.

 

“It’s glad that you know each other.” Kuroko said and then pushed the timid boy to the front.

 

“H-hello. I’m fu-furiha-hata Kou-ki.” The boy was trembling as he spoke.

 

‘You are cute!” Kise squealed.

 

“You are not allowed to look at him.” Aomine instantly glared at Kise who pouted.

 

“Furihata-kun  was brought here by Ms. Akashi Shiori. She did not tell me why though.” Kuroko said and Akashi stared at the boy.

 

“He must be my slave then.” Akashi remarked and Kuroko frowned at that.

 

“he is not your slave Akashi-kun.” Kuroko corrected him.

 

“Snacks here, we have imported snacks brought by Himuro.” Kagami said and the kids were cheering happily.

 

He placed the food on the tables and handed each a pack of chocolate buns. Then he gave Murasakibara a big tray of assorted foods. “Himuro said that these are all for you big guy!” Kagami remarked and the boy was so happy he kissed Himuro’s cheek.

 

Kagami laughed and then turned to Kuroko and noticed the brunette. ‘Furi!” Kagami remarked and the boy looked at the red head and smiled.

 

“Kagami-nii!” The boy was so relaxed and happy that Kuroko was having a few doubts in his mind.

 

 

“Before you grow another head, he’s the son of one of the maids in the Akashi household. We play a lot when I go home and I teach him some basic cooking stuffs.” Kagami explained.

 

“He is my servant then. Serve me Furihata!” Akashi called out and the brunette bowed and ran to Akashi without second thought. “Open it up for me.” Akashi ordered and Furihata trembled as he opened the bag of banana chips and handed it to Akashi. “Good boy.’ Akashi said and pet the top of Furihata’s head, earning a smile from the brunette.

 

“It’s okay, Furi and Akashi are like that back at home too.” Kagami said, reassuring Kuroko.

 

“You taught him stuff?” Kuroko asked.

 

“yeah, mostly simple stuff like rolling dough for dumplings, or sprinkling sesame seeds on chicken teriyaki. He volunteers to wash the carrots and veggies too.” Kagami replied, wrapping a hand on Kuroko’s waist as he led the teacher out of the room. “Want some vanilla shake?” Kagami asked and Kuroko’s eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, I love Akafuri and them as kids??? Adorbs! so please don’t hate on me XD


	5. I don't belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata is out of place both in social status and in intellectual capacity; at least he thought he was

“Hey Furi.” Kagami called the brunette who looked up to the cook and gave a small smile. “Why aren’t you reading like the others?” Kagami asked and Furihata sighed.

 

“I am not like them.” Furihata replied, drawing his knees towards his curled body and pressing his back harder to the wall.

 

“Yeah, you are not a brat like them.” Kagami said cheerily and extended a hand. “Want to join me prep some snacks?” KAgami inquired and the boy nodded and grabbed the extended hand.

 

Kagami chuckled as he carried the boy out of the room and towards the kitchen space. He sat the boy on a high stool and handed him a bowl and a spoon. He then poured mayonnaise on the bowl, some seasonings and pieces of boiled chicken.

 

“Mix it up for me Furi.” Kagami instructed and the boy carefully (as careful as he could) stirred the mixture. “You are doing well Furi.” Kagami said and the boy beamed a smile.

 

“Why are you here Kouki?” Akashi suddenly asked, his arms folded in front of his chest and ruby eyes glaring at the brunette.

 

“He’s helping me prepare your chicken sandwich.” Kagami answered and the red head toddler nodded.

 

“Okay, make it quick, I am hungry.” Akashi said and walked out of the room as quickly as he got in.

 

“Is he mad at me?” Furihata asked and Kagami laughed as he ruffled the boy’s hair.

 

“He’s not but you have to feed the emperor his sandwich.” Kagami said, walking to the sink to wash his hands.

 

“He loves to torture me.” Furihata sighed and Kagami forced himself to control the impending laughter.

 

“He _really loves_ doing it.” Kagami replied as he placed two slices of bread in front of Furihata. “Two tablespoons full.” Kagami said and Furihata nodded.

 

Kagami took out juice boxes and Midorima’s cold bean soup before placing it on their respective trays. He then took Akashi’s bright red tray and placed the sandwich (cutting it up into manageable pieces) that Furihata made (as perfect as a four year old could do), placed it on some lettuce and sides of carrot sticks. He then helped the boy down the stool and handed him the red tray just as Kuroko walked inside the pantry to help Kagami with the food trays.

 

“Oh, I was looking for you.” Kuroko exclaimed. “It seems that you had a different lesson in here.” Kuroko raised a brow,

 

“I’ll explain later.” Kagami said, handing Kuroko Aomine’s blue tray and Kise’s yellow tray before grabbing the cart (Donated by Murasakibara because he hates waiting for his food) where the other trays were placed.

 

They entered the classroom and everyone is in their proper places, the pairs sat next to each other while Akashi’s side was empty. Kagami and Kuroko distributed the food while Furihata placed the red tray in front of Akashi.

 

“Did you make this Koouki?” Akashi asked and Furihata nodded. “Did a cat bit your tongue?”  Akashi asked and Furihata shook his head.

 

“I am sorry.” Furihata replied and Akashi patted the space next to him.

 

“It’s big, share it with me.” Akashi pointed to the sandwich which Kagami sliced into four manageable kid friendly pieces.

 

“But it’s your food.” Furihata was wide eyed and scared, confusion painted the boy’s face.

 

“I don’t want to repeat myself Kouki.” Akashi said and Furihata nodded and took a piece of the sandwich and placed it in front of Akashi’s mouth.

 

“Ahhh.” Furihata said and Akashi imitated him, biting on the sandwich and smiling as the taste of chicken and mayonnaise invaded his palette. “Is it okay Akashi-kun?” Furihata asked and the emperor nodded.

 

“Taste it.” Akashi ordered and Furihata blushed as Akashi took the sandwich and did the same to Furihata, “come on Kouki, Aaahhhh” Akashi mimicked Furihata and the brunette took a small bite of the sandwich. “Good right?” Akashi asked and Furihata nodded.

 

 

‘Spill it.” Kuroko said to Kagami and the cook led the teacher out of the room and into the kitchen.

 

“Furi’s not comfortable with all the miracles. He’s scared enough to deal with Akashi but add in four other scary looking miracle and the kid’s gonna die young.” Kagami explained as he fixed up Kuroko’s Vanilla milkshake.

 

“I’m not doing a good job am i?” Kuroko replied dejectedly and Kagami laughed.

 

“Nah, you’re doing well but Furi’s inferiority complex isn’t gonna fade easily, especially if Akashi’s being emperor on him.” Kagami said and Kuroko nodded. “Besides, Furi’s more of the gentle, caring mother figure, he could be the perfect house husband.”Kagami finished as he served the shake to Kuroko.

 

“He could be a teacher if he is really that caring.” Kuroko replied and Kagami nodded.

 

“I’m sure that you want the best for Furi, he could do that but he’s still young, he’ll have tons of things to learn and options to explore so we just have to do our best to help him.” Kagami said and Kuroko kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before sipping his shake.

 

“Are you sure he’s not your son?” Kuroko asked with a mock hurt voice.

 

“He’s not, Furi’s my Nephew.”  Kiyoshi said, handing Kagami his bag of burgers.

 

“Oh kiyoshi-kun.” Kuroko greeted.

 

‘Yeah, he’s a bit on the shy side but Ms. Shiori likes him a lot. He’s the only one who is brave enough to be friends with Seijuurou.” Kiyoshi explained.

 

“I thought he’s frightened?” Kuroko was confused.

 

“He is, but Furi got a big heart, got it from my sis” Kiyoshi said and Kuroko was still confused.

 

“Kiyoshi’s are really kind hearted people and Furi got that from them. What Kiyoshi-kun is saying is that Furi tried his best to be friends with Akashi despite being scared, he does what Akashi wants him to do and puts Akashi as priority more than his own.” Kagami explained.

 

“But that sounds like he is being forced to be friends with Akashi.” Kuroko replied.

 

“Don’t get us wrong. We did not force them to be friends; Furi got lost one day and ended up in Seijuurou’s playroom. Their relationship is kind of platonic but that’s how they work.” Kiyoshi explained.

 

“And if you look at it, Akashi’s not treating him as a slave, more of a wife of sorts.” Kagami remarked and the two frowned at him. “Don’t give me that look, observe them!” Kagami pointed out and the two stealthily peered on the glass door to watch how Akashi interacted with Furihata.

 

“Atsushi, chew slowly.” Akashi ordered and the purple giant nodded and did as he was told. Then Akashi turned to Furihata who was munching on carrot sticks like a rabbit.”Eat slowly Kouki.” Akashi handed his juice box and Furihata nodded then took a sip before thanking the emperor who smiled (a bit on the barely there side) and motioned for Furihata to feed him.

 

“Oh,” Kuroko said, blinking quickly then looking at Kagami who was grinning.

 

“I am not a shipper but if they end up together, I will be supporting them.” Kagami said and Kuroko couldn’t help but kiss him; which he did by gesturing the taller to lower his head to Kuroko’s level and quickly pulling him into a kiss. Kiyoshi coughed and took his leave.

 

“sneaky sensei.” Kagami laughed but Kuroko noticed the bright red blush on his boyfriend’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer update focusing on akafuri because I can’t really help it.. I need akafuri fluff of sorts.  
> Anyway, there will be similar updates with the other pairs.. I kinda have a plot idea for the next update but.. it’ll have to wait because I am busy with extracurricular (apparently even at work you have these XD). Which chibi pair would you want me to focus on next? (is this child abuse then?)


	6. We are meant to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kise are two peas in a pod, because they are two halves of a peanut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically my akafuri fluff was okay so let’s have Aokise fluff. I won’t blame Kagami if he’s the shipper here.. lols

Kuroko failed to understand the life of an heir and their arranged marriage but he failed more to understand  why Mrs. Kise is all thumbs up to Aomine Daiki marrying her son Kise Ryouta.

 

“It’s a political marriage.” Kagami replied and Kuroko raised a brow.

 

“You know more about this topic for a cook Taiga-kun.” Kuroko raised and Kagami nodded.

 

“Being with the Akashi has that effect on workers.” Kagami shrugged his shoulders.

 

“So, Aomine and Kise will have a political marriage and Akashi won’t have one?” Kuroko asked.

 

“I can’t tell though because each family is different. But knowing Ms. Shiori, she would not deny her son the love of his life.” Kagami said. “But Kise and Aomine is a different story. It’s a political marriage at first sight but the two are two peas in a pod so they quite like each other that the marriage is something both parties would agree even without a merger or contract.” Kagami added.

 

“You sound like a professional shipper.” Kuroko remarked.

 

“yeah, do you know my no. 1 ship?” Kagami asked and Kurroko shook his head. “It’s me and you.” Kagami replied and kissed the teacher on the lips before handing him his Vanilla latte.

 

Kuroko blushed but smiled as he sipped the hot beverage. “Did you two just kiss?” Kiyoshi asked and the two looked at the plethora of shocked faces.

 

“It’s not the first time we did.” Kuroko replied as he ushered the kids towards the room.

 

“Taiga-nii is super sweet.” Furihata remarked and Kagami ruffled the hair of the brunette.

 

“I prefer you not to do it Taiga-nii” Akashi puffed his cheeks and dragged the brunette towards the room.

 

“Jealous little twerp.” Kagami snorted and prepared the boys’ morning snacks.

 

\---

 

“Kurokocchi sensei!” Kise called out and handed him a drawing.

 

“You’re done Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked and the boy nodded. “Oh you copied everything I drew, what about what you wanted to have in the future?” Kuroko asked and Kise pouted as he thought for a minute.

 

“okay sensei.” Kise trotted back to his table and tapped Aomine who looked up from his drawing. “Can we be together forever?” Kise asked and the bluenette stuck out his tongue and then returned to his drawing. Kise pouted and turned to his blank paper.

 

“Here.” Aomine shoved his drawing and Kise’s eyes lit up as he looked at a drawing of two boys in a big house with dogs and cats.

 

“You mean it Aominecchi?” Kise asked and Aomine nodded.

 

Kise then turned to his paper and started to draw figures. “what’s that?” Aomine pointed to the small colored blobs and Kise puffed his cheeks.

 

“Babies!” Kise said and Aomine blushed.

 

Kuroko looked at the two and sighed, it would be impossible to separate them in the future; if their relationship doesn’t turn out to be romantic, he’s sure they’ll be best friends at the very least.

 

“Snacks?” Kagami knocked on the door and the kids made cheering noises. “okay, settle down.” Kagami distributed the snacks, while Kuroko handed their milk cartons. Kise received his milk and Aomine immediately took it before he could even inserted the straw; he pouted at the act but after Aomine sticked the straw in, he gave it to Kise who instantly smiled.

 

“You are a romanticist” Kagami said as he placed Aomine’s platter of chicken nuggets in front of the boy.

 

“I don’t even know what it means.” Aomine deadpanned and Kagami laughed.

 

“It means you are a knight in shining armor.” Kagami explained and Aomine blushed.

 

“I am not a damsel in distress.” Kise pouted.

 

“Nah, you are not, you too are a knight in shining armor.” Kagami said, placing Kise’s platter of sweet potato sticks and egg sandwich.

 

“Who is the damsel then?” Aomine asked.

 

“You two decide who it will be.” Kagami winked at them and they both blushed.

 

“I can be your damsel Aominecchi.” Kise said and Aomine grinned and offered his nugget. “It’s delicious Aominecchi.” Kise said and Aomine nodded.

 

“If only Sakurai can cook like this.” Aomine said and Kise flicked his forehead.

 

“Respect Sakuraicchi! He is doing his best you know.” Kise replied and Aomine nodded.

 

“Okay, okay, now feed me.” Aomine replied and Kise gladly shared his egg sandwich.

 

\---

 

Kuroko smiled as he watched the sleeping kids all paired up in their spaces. Aomine and Kise were all bundled up together and Kuroko couldn’t deny the fact that the bluenette is surely protective of his little blonde friend that his heart ached fearing the day the two would grow apart and find themselves in some sort of conflict.

 

“You know, you worry too much.” Kuroko turned to see Kagami handing his vanilla shake and he smiled back at the boyfriend.

 

“Maybe I do.” Kuroko sighed but Kagami pulled him towards a wall where they posted the drawings they made earlier.

 

“They will decide what they will want in the future and whether they end up together or not; it’s up for them to figure it out. You know, I never thought I’d love a guy but hey, I love you.” Kagami said and kissed Kuroko’s cheek which was blushing.

 

“You have a way with words Taiga-kun.” Kuroko replied but allowed himself to be wrapped in the warmth of Kagami.

 

“Excuse me sensei.” They heard a faint knock and Mrs. Kise and Mrs. Aomine walked inside.

 

“It’s their nap time.” Kuroko explained and the two nodded.

 

“We had a meeting nearby and we thought of checking our babies, I see that they are doing fine.” Mrs. Aomine remarked as she watched her son pull Kise towards his small body.

 

“They look adorable don’t they?” Mrs. Kise said and Mrs. Aomine nodded.

 

“You should draft the contract now Kumiko” Mrs. Aomine sain and Mrs. Kise nodded.

 

“You both are okay with your sons ending up together?” Kuroko asked and the two females nodded.

 

“yeah, We already talked about it, the contract is flexible though. If they don’t find a suitable wife when they reach 25 then they’ll marry each other.” Mrs. Aomine said and Mrs. Kise chuckled.

 

“Oh that same contract! I married Ryo in that way as well.” Mrs. Kise recalled and beamed a smile. “I’m sure that whatever their decision is, they would put into account their feelings for each other.” She added and then walked to her sleeping son and kissed his forehead. “Ryouta would make a great CEO someday and I hope Daiki would be there to help him.” Mrs. Kise said.

 

“I’m sure Daiki will be one too and Ryouta will be by his side,” Mrs. Aomine said and kissed her son’s forehead. “Before you two ask, we are best friends since we were young.” She said and waved goodbye.

 

“well you don’t have to worry about them” Kagami said and Kuroko sighed before smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Aokise is set on stone the moment that they were born XD so will it be midotaka next or muromura ~


	7. Lucky You, Lucky Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima believes in Oha Asa and it is really confusing for Kuroko because really, a four year old believes in Fate?

Midorima Shintaro _demands_ to hear the Oha Asa Horoscope every day before he goes to school and brings along every single item that will bring him luck. One time, little Midorima was pulling a red wagon that was supposed to be his lucky item for the day, or the other day when he demanded Kagami to serve him tea despite the bitterness of it because it was his lucky item.

 

Kuroko sighed as he watched Midorima pulled the poor secretary of sorts towards the room and demanding the raven haired boy to wear a green t-shirt with a reindeer design which was supposed to be Scorpio’s lucky item for the day while he wore matching green shorts which was the lucky item for Cancers. Kuroko wanted to laugh but poor kids did not deserve the humiliation and he feared for his life.

                                                                          

 

But what puzzled Kuroko was how Takao obliged to every whim of the miracle. He knew Takao’s father is Midorima’s father’s secretary but that does not mean the kids would take the same path. And so he handed them their math exercises and wasn’t surprised to see Akashi and Midorima brushed through it. But what surprised him was that Midorima took his time to teach Takao, which was not the usual behavior of the loner miracle.

 

“You are thinking again, who is it now?” Kagami asked, handing the teacher a glass of water.

 

 

“It’s Takao, I don’t like the idea of Midorima bossing around the poor kid.” Kuroko replied.

 

“Nah, Takao must be immune to it already, as you can see, he likes the shirt despite being spring already.” Kagami chuckled as he ruffled the teacher’s hair. Kuroko glared at Kagami, shoving the empty glass towards the cook and then walked to where Himuro was patiently trying his best to make Murasakibara do the math excercises.

 

“I won’t allow you to eat your snack if you don’t finish in time.” Kuroko said and Murasakibara whined but took the pencil from Himuro and did the exercises.

 

“How are you Takao-kun?” Kuroko inquired, eyeing the half finished math sheet.

 

“This is hard.” Takao pointed to the addition problem and Kuroko helped him do it. “Thank you sensei!” Takao chirped then turned to Midorima to show his math sheet.

 

“Good. I told you you’ll get lucky with the lucky item I gave you! Now we can play.” Midorima pulled the ravenette and they ran towards the toy shelf to grab some cars to play with.

 

Kuroko looked at them and smiled, he should try to listen to Oha Asa one of these days.

 

And Kuroko did, and it said that Cancers are in last place so they need to be very careful, and they should bring their lucky item with them at any cost. Kuroko peered as the kids entered the room ad wasn’t surprised to see Midorima with a giant panda bear being wheeled in a red wagon. Takao was helping push the wagon from behind, the heavy fluff of the panda was too much effort for a lone kid.

 

“You know, I don’t really get it.” Kuroko said as he helped Kagami with the morning snacks and Kagami just laughed.  “How can Takao-kun tolerate such thing?” Kuroko was bewildered and Kagami just smiled at him.

 

“There are things that adults will never understand about children.” Kagami said, handing Midorima a panda meat bun while handing Takao his cookies.

 

“I guess you are right.” Kuroko replied and turned to give Kagami a kiss on the cheek.

  
“Please sensei.” Midorima glared.

 

“Oh please Shin-chan, you like it.” Takao said next to him and Kuroko noticed the faint blush on the green haired miracle.

 

“I do not!” Midorima argued but Takao laughed it off.

 

Kuroko and Kagami left the kids to eat and the teacher sighed loudly. “You know, I think I believe in lucky items.” Kuroko said and Kagami raised a brow. “It seemed that Midorima-kun is a lot more happier when Takao-kun came to school.” Kuroko confessed.

 

“I know what you mean, Takao’s been his lucky item since that day without him knowing it huh?” Kagami asked and Kuroko nodded.

 

“It made me wonder, do you have your lucky item Kagami kun?” Kuroko asked and Kagami raised a brow. “Aquarius’ lucky item today is anything red, the bigger, the better.” Kuroko said with his usual deadpan and Kagami blushed.

 

“Shut up!” Kagami said but pulled the teacher for a kiss as he glowed bright red with the blush on his cheeks that matched his red hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. Well I hope that it is not that bad, I can’t seem to write anything more romantic for Midotaka, maybe I’ll make up for this crap some other time. MuraHimu will be next so please look forward to it ^^


End file.
